Daisy Montgomery
by Lucylover14
Summary: Aria leaves Rosewood after graduation, she leaves with a huge secret. A few years later Aria returns to rosewood and runs into Little does Ezra know that this meeting will alter and change his life forever. Then something drastic happens. Secrets threaten to come out. Ones that need to stay hidden or everything would fall apart. (Ezria)
1. Prologue

**Hello Im Maddy. I've written other stories but this is my first one in a while. This is kinda like my story "Can True Love Survive all Disasters" but it doesn't start at the same time. This is just a Prologue. I will (hopefully) have the rest up by tonight or tomorrow, but don't take my word for that. Well enjoy this little prologue. And sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. If you want you can check out my other stories. I have 4 other Ezria stories two which are one-shots and the other two aren't. I also have a Spoby story. ENJOY!**

* 2 years and 7 months ago*

"Ezra I'm going to New York tomorrow," I say as I sit down on his couch. Ezra follows suit, holding my hands in his.

"I know baby, I am almost packed. I'll come get the rest next week." I look down at my feet. I have to do this now. I think to myself.

"No Ezra, you're not coming to New York with me. I need to take this next step by myself. I need to live. I can't. I won't hold you back from becoming successful. And I don't want a relationship miles apart and missing out on things or one of us do something that we wake up to regret the next day." Ezra looks at me with a pleading look.

"Aria please don't leave me. Please."

"I'm sorry Ezra." I grab my stuff and start heading for the door

" Aria wait." I turn around. "I love you." I look at him, so badly wanting just to run back to him and never let him go. I turn back around and walk out the door. As soon as the door closes I turn and look back at the door. The apartment where Ezra and I spent all our time together. Our Sacred place.

"I love you too. I'll miss you." I walk away and head to my car. I sit in and look down at my stomach. "I love you. We are going to be ok. I will never leave you." I look up and drive away. For the last time.

**-Maddy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here it is. As Promised.**

*Present day*

"Mommy! Mommy!" I wake up to Daisy jumping on me.

"Morning Daisy. How is my little sweetie pie." Daisy stops jumping on my bed and sits down at the end of my bed.

"Mama. Can we go now please! I want to go see grandma!"

"Don't worry we are going soon, but first lets wait till Adrianna and Liam are ready."

"Liam!" Daisy says starting to jump on my bed. "I'm going to get ready Mama!" Daisy jumps off my bed and runs into her room. I giggle at my beautiful little girl. Adrianna is my first friend I made here. We got put in the same door room. She was also pregnant at the same time. After the first year of college we got an apartment together. I finish getting ready. I get up and head into Daisy's room and see what she's doing.  
>"Hey Sweetie, Are you ready?" Daisy looks at me and picks up her Frozen suitcase and walks toward me.<p>

"Yes mama!" I giggle again. We walk into the kitchen to Adrianna and Liam sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Morning!" I say as I walk over to them.

"Hey Aria. Are y'all ready?" She says as she walks over to us, Liam following her.

"Yea. Lets go eat and then we will head to Rosewood. Hey Daisy why don't you guys go brush your teeth then we will go." Daisy and Liam nod their heads and run off to the bathroom. I turn to Adrianna.

"Are you really ok? Coming with us rather than going to your brothers?" Adrianna looks at me then looks down at her feet.

"My brother told me my mom invited herself to his house. She is still angry at my decisions and you know. Liam." I look at her.

"Aw I'm sorry well my mom and the rest of the family loves you." I give her a hug. "Hey it will be ok. We will have a bunch of fun. Spencer, Toby, and Grayson can't wait to see y'all. Also Hanna, Caleb, and Mike. Even though your family won't really talk to you. You have a second family waiting for you right in Rosewood."

"Thanks Aria. You are the best." Adrianna wraps me a hug. "Lets go." Right at that moment Liam and Daisy come out.

"We are ready!" They say at the same time. We all grab our suitcases as we walk down the stairs and jump into the car. We give the toddlers the respected IPads and start our drive about one hour into our drive the kids are fast asleep. We pull into my Mom's Driveway. Right as we do Daisy wakes up.

"Mama where are we?"

"Hey Sweetie we are here." Daisy gets all excited and tries to un buckled. "Hold on baby." I reach back and unbuckle her as Adrianna gets out and picks up Liam from the car seat. "Hey you go inside and set him in the guest room. I'll grab our suitcases."

"Alright thanks." Daisy and I grab our things and head inside.

"Mom? I'm here." My mom comes out.

"Aria!" she runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Oh I missed you!" Mom looks at Daisy coming in after me. "Oh and who's this little girl! This couldn't be my cute little granddaughter.

"Yes it is Grandma Ella!" My mom picks up Daisy and gives her a huge hug. "I missed you grandma!" Adrianna comes up to us.

"Hey Ella." She says as she walks up. Mom sets down Daisy and hugs Adrianna.

"Oh Adrianna! I missed you also. How have you been doing?"

"I've been good Ella. Hey Aria did you grab my purse from the car?"

"Uh no I didn't. Here's the keys." I hand her the keys and she walks to the outside.

"Is she really ok Ar?" Mom asks right as the door closes. "If you want I'll watch the kids and can go to out with Adrianna. Go out. Go do something."

"Yea mom. Thanks." I turn to Daisy. "Hey sweetie. Adrianna and I are going to go see some old friends of mine. You are going to stay here with Grandma Ella. We will be back soon."

"Alright Mama." I lean down and give Daisy a kiss on the head. "I love you mamma."

"Love you too sweetie. Bye guys." I walk out to the car to Adrianna talking to someone. "Adrianna? Hey we are going to-." Before I can finish my sentence the person turns around. "Ezra?" Adrianna looks at him then me.

"Aria?"

**Thank you for reading. Thank you Adrianna and Liam for letting me use your names. Thank you for the reviews i got just for my Amazing Prologue. Please review and suggestions on how to make my story better are fine. Next chapter be up soon. -Maddy**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"That's the Ezra?" Adrianna say to me as my eyes stay locked with his. I nod my head to her. "Uh well this is weird. Hey-"

"Aria what are doing here? I thought you moved to New York."

"I did. I'm here to visit my mom for Christmas. What about –."

"Daddy!" A little boy runs up to us. Ezra looks down. "Can we go get some ice cream?"

"Oh hey buddy. Yea we can in a second. Let me talk to my friend here for a little bit then we will go." The little boy runs back to the house across the street. He lives here now?

"Ezra go spend time with your son." I look at Adrianna. I wrap my arm around her waist. "Adrianna and I are going to get some lunch." Ezra looks at me.

"Oh ok. See you later Ar." Ezra walks off as I turn to Adrianna and just start giggling."

"Oh my god. Did you see his face? That was perfect." We jump in the car. I look out my window to Ezra walking to the door with his son. "So Ar, where we going. Ar? Are you ok?" My attention snaps back to Adrianna.

"Yea. I am fine Adrianna, lets go to Spencer's." I pull out the driveway and start the drive to Toby and Spencer's house.

"Ar? What exactly happened between you and Ezra? Why did you leave? I mean don't get me wrong. I loved meeting you and Daisy." I glance at Adrianna.

"Well where shall I start. Well a year before I met Ezra some friends of mine. Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and uh Alison."

"Wait who's Alison, You told me about the others never heard of her."

"Well Alison was a friend of mine. She disappeared that night. It was the day before our freshman year. I went to Iceland during that year because of my dad. The rest of our group split up too. Well a year after I got back Ali still was missing. I went to a bar to get a burger. That is when I met Ezra. Then the next day I found out he was my teacher. That was the first text. The first of many after. A. That was the sender. For the next few years we got text after text threatening us with some of our deepest secrets. After graduation I found out I was pregnant. It was a week before I was supposed to move. I got a text from A telling me to leave or something would happen to me and my unborn child and after I left they would stop threatening my friends and me and leave Rosewood. So I left. I moved to New York. A month after I left I got a text from Spencer, A had turned themself in. They got arrested for threatening and the death of Garret, Mona and Wilden. It was Wren and CeCe. They went to jail for a long time I think 80 years." Adrianna looks at me.

"Oh man Aria, you guys have had it hard. I don't think I could ever be as strong as you guys were during all this." Adrianna gives me a partial hug as we get to Spencer and Toby's house. "Hey you know what are you spend some time with them. I'm going to go back to the house I'm kind of tired."

"Alright. I'll have Spence drop me off later." I hand her the keys and run to the door. "Hey Adrianna. You're a great friend. Thanks for that." She smiles and gets in the car and leaves. A few seconds later the door opens to a little boy at the door. The little one looks at me. Confusion written on his face. I giggle a little inside. "Grayson don't you recognize Auntie Aria?" Grayson looks at me again.

"Aunt Aria!" He says remembering me and then giving me a big hug. "I missed you Auntie!"

"I missed you too. Where are your Mama and Daddy?"

"There in the kitchen. Come on!" The little boy grabs my arm and pulls me to the Kitchen. Where a very pregnant Spencer is standing "Mommy! Look who I found-" Spencer cuts him off.

"Aria! I'm so glad you could make it." She gives me a big hug. "Honey Aria is here!" Spencer yells. "Where is Daisy?" She says right as Toby comes down the stairs.

"Hey Toby." I say as he comes over, I give him a hug as the three of us sit down. "She is at the house with my mom and Adrianna at the moment. She was tired and I wanted to come see you before later." I look at her belly. "So when did this happen? I didn't know you and Toby where expecting another."

"Yea it's a girl she is due in a week. I was waiting till I saw you and then I was going to visit but I got really busy."

"That amazing Spence! I always wanted another kid. I mean don't get me wrong I love Daisy I just think it be cool to have a little brother or sister for Daisy," My phone goes off. "Uh hold on."

I answer the phone.

"Is this Aria Montgomery?"

"Yes this is she."

"I'm Doctor Green from Rosewood hospital. I'm Sorry to inform you but there has been a accident."

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Last week was Midterms and then I was in a car and I don't get amazing service at the place I'm staying at. But thanks for waiting. And thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. Thank you**

**-Maddy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well aren't y'all lucky. Two posts in the same day. I decieded to go ahead and post this. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 3

**Adrianna's P.O.V.**

. "Hey you know what are you spend some time with them. I'm going to go back to the house I'm kind of tired." I say deciding not to stay.

"Alright. I'll have Spence drop me off later." Aria hands me the keys and then she goes to the door. Right before I get in the drivers side of the car. I hear her voice. "Hey Adrianna. You're a great friend. Thanks for that." I smile back not wanting to show my true feelings and then get in the car and leave. I'm heading down the road. How can she be so oblivious? I love her. She is amazing. My phone goes off. I look down.

Aw poor Adrianna with no one to love. That's so sad. –A

I look up after receiving the mysterious text. A, The person who threatened Aria. I try to call Aria but before I look up. When I glace up. But I'm too late. Everything goes black, as I start to feel myself go into oblivion.

**Aria's and then Spencer's P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry to inform you there's been an accident. Adrianna was in a car wreck. She is in surgery right now." My mouth drops open as my phone clatters to the ground. Spencer looks at me and then grabs my phone.

"Hello, Oh yea Aria is still here. I'm Spencer. Yes she is on her way." I look at Toby. I cover the speaker. "Toby go get get Daisy and Liam from Ella's house, Take Grayson to Ella's and ask her to watch him and then meet us at the hospital. I will meet you there with Aria." I uncover the speaker. "Yes I'm back we will be there in a second. Thank you bye." Aria follows me to the car not saying a word. Once we get to the hospital we rush out of the car and run inside. I go to the nearest nurse's station. "Hi I'm looking for Adrianna Rowan."

"Oh yes are you family?"

"No but My friend and her friend also Aria Montgomery got a call about her we came together.

"Oh Ok." She looks at Aria. "Come with me Aria." I start following her when to nurse looks at me. "I'm sorry but your going to wait in the waiting room.  
>"No she comes to." Aria says looking at her.<p>

"Oh alright then." We walk into a separate room. "Adrianna was driving when she hit another car with two people. Adrianna was injured badly. If it weren't for the man in the other car she would probably be dead. She is critical at the moment, but I will tell you once she's out of surgery."

"Oh good. The other car though, Are the two people ok?"

"Yes and no. The driver a 28 year old male suffered only a few minor injuries, but the passenger a little boy is in surgery not critical like your friend but bad enough for surgery."

"Oh no! The guy can I meet him say thanks for saving my friend to."

**Back to Aria's P.O.V.**

"I think that be alright. Follow me." We walk into the waiting room. "Mr. Fitz. These people want to-"

"Ezra? You're the one who saved Adrianna's life?"

"Oh you two know each other?" I look at Ezra.

"Yes he was my…" I remember all the moments we had. "He is an old friend." I look at Ezra. "Is your son ok?"

"I'm going to go. I will come update you in a little bit." The nurse walks away. Spencer tells us she's going to go meet Toby outside. Ezra and I sit down and start talking.

"He is fine. The doctor came to update right before you got here. They are finishing up, and Aria he's not my son. He is my godson; He just calls me daddy cause both his parents died when he was really young. He just started calling me daddy cause he didn't know. I think of him as my son but he's not really."

"Oh ok. I'm sorry by the way."

"For what?"

"His parents. They where your friends right?"

"Yea, So Aria why did you leave?"

"Um well-." Daisy runs up to me interrupting me.

"Mommy! I'm here! Why are we here? Uncle Toby came to pick us up." Toby catches up to us with Liam and Spencer following. "Mommy who is this?" She says looking at Ezra.

"Um this is Ezra. He is an old friend of mine." Ezra looks at me. "Hey Daisy and Liam come with me I need to tell you guys something." I look at Spencer. "Tell us if the Doctor comes with a update." She nods her head as I walk away with the two toddlers. "Guys so Mama Adrianna was in a accident. She is going to be fine but we are going to have to be careful when its time to visit her."

"Mommy is hurt?" Liam says looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. "I need to be with mommy. I will make her all better." He starts to walk away.

"Liam stop. I know you want to be with her but the best we can do right now is let the doctors do their work and be here for her when she gets out of surgery." Liam walks back over to me. I pick him up, and carry him back to the waiting area. Daisy follows us. I set him down on one of the chairs and sit down he automatically crawls back onto my lap and lays on me. Daisy sits down next to us and falls asleep. Liam crashes a few minutes later. About thirty minutes later the Doctor comes out.

"Aria Montgomery?" I wave to him. Showing that I have two sleeping kids on me. "Hello Ms. Montgomery. Adrianna was badly injured. But we fixed her all up. She is out of surgery and is being transferred to the I.C.U. Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes please." I look at Ezra. "Wait is there any news on Ezra's son?"

"Yes but I would like to discuss that with him." He walks over to Ezra but they just end up coming back over to me. "Well Mr. Fitz wants you a part of the conversation. Your son Malcolm is fine. He is out of surgery also and is being transferred to I.C.U. I can take you to his room also."

"Alright. I will see you later Aria."

"Same." I wake up Daisy and Liam. "Hey guys its time to go see mommy." Spencer stands up and picks up Daisy.

"You carry Liam. I will carry Daisy up there." I pick up Liam and follow the doctor to Adrianna's room.

"Spence hold back for a little. You can come in in a bit." I walk in with Liam. "Adrianna? I'm here sweetie. So is Liam." I look at the doctor. "When will she wake up?"

"Hopefully anytime now." Liam looks at his mommy and reaches to touch her.

"Mommy. I'm here. Don't worry I am here." I look at Adrianna's face. I set Liam on the bed and pull up a chair. I grab her hand.

"Please wake up soon we need you." I look down. "You're my best friend. Daisy is here to. Along with Spencer and Toby. I also say Ezra. He actually saved your life." I grab her hand.

"Aria?" I hear a weak voice say. I look up at Adrianna.

"Your Awake!" Liam and I hug her when she pushes us back. "Aria, A is back." I look at her as my eyes go wide.

"What they are back?" Spencer says as she enters with Daisy.

"Yea they are. I got a text right before I crashed."

"What did it say?"

"Uh I rather not say."

"Adrianna tell us."

"Spencer can you take Daisy and Liam outside real quick."

"Yea sure." After Spencer leaves the room I look at Adrianna.

"Well?"

"Ok Aria, The message was about you. You see I love you more than a best friend. A texted me

Aw poor Adrianna with no one to love. That's so sad. –A

"Adrianna you are loved. I may not love you the same way but you are loved. A is a bitch. I am sorry."

"Its ok Ar." I lean down and give her a hug. My phone goes off. I look down at the phone.

**Aww How sweet. You just don't realize how I can make your life a living hell. And yes I am back. Cece and Wren were just the decoys. There are more of us then you think. –A**


	5. Chapter 4

I'm rewriting chapter 4 cause it sucks

-maddy


End file.
